Definiciones a mitad de camino
by peque90lee
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un dia InuYasha decide quedarse con Kikyou? ¿Que reaccion tomaría Kagome? esta dividida en capitulos breves, mitad songfic, dejen comentarios
1. CAPITULO UNO

**CAPITULO UNO**

Ya había pasado un mes después de que Kagome se había ido de la época antigua a la que pertenecía InuYasha, esa dolorosa situación no podía borrarse de la cabeza del hombre mitad bestia que en ese momento se encontraba acostado en la rama de un árbol observando a Kikyou quien había notado su presencia pero decidió no demostrarlo.

"Son tan parecidas, pero tan diferentes…" pensaba al mismo tiempo que recordaba la ultima discusión.

Todo había comenzado por un comentario desubicado de Miroku hacia Kagome, del cual InuYasha salio en defensa de la mujer.

-Oye Miroku!! u.u quien te crees que eres eh?

-Bueno InuYasha solo fue un simple comentario, no peleemos u

En eso unos sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, era Kagome

-Ya la hiciste llorar, monje idiota!!

-Señorita Kagome, no fue mi intención, lo juro, usted sabe como soy yo…

-Miroku –dijo Sango poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kagome –no creo que llore por ti

-Es verdad –dijo Shippo sobre el hombro de InuYasha – toda esta ultima semana Kagome estuvo llorando y de animos muy caídos

InuYasha afirmo eso, recordando que en las noches cuando el regresaba de ver a Kikyou, Kagome solo daba vueltas en su bolsa de dormir, como si no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-Kagome, que sucede – preguntó Sango

-No soporto mas esto!!, no es por ustedes pero no puedo soportar que dia tras dia me lastimen ciertas personas con algunos actos y a veces me siento sola, lejos de mi familia de mis amigas, siento que estar aquí es una perdida de tiempo…

-¿Perdida de tiempo? – Gritó InuYasha –Esto te parece una perdida de tiempo!! Perdida de tiempo es lo que haces vos, en tu estupido mundo…

-Será estupido, pero por lo menos ahí hay gente que me quiere y me respeta…

-¿Qué acaso… nosotros… no te hacemos sentir bien Kagome? –Pregunto Sango

- No, no es eso… es que… lo siento –dijo al mismo tiempo que se echaba a correr en direccion hacia el pozo que conectaba ambos mundos

-Eres un idiota InuYasha!!! –grito Shippo

-¿Y ahora que hice? –dijo con la mirada de un inocente

-Y encima lo preguntas

-Monje, si mal no lo recuerdo, todo empezó por culpa tuya!!

-InuYasha no le heches la culpa a los que no la tienen es obvio que ella está mal porque estás volviendo a ver a Kikyou…

-¿Quién dijo que yo estoy volviendo a ver a Kikyou? –dijo sorprendido

-Pues, vos mismo, todas las noches cuando te vas… uff no seremos como vos, pero no somos idiotas…

-QUE ESPERAS!! Ve a disculparte InuYasha o la volveremos a perder…

-Feh! No tengo de que disculparme ¬¬, soy libre de hacer lo que quiero…

-Ufff InuYasha, que no te das cuenta que está celosa y dolida… porque no vas y le preguntas que le sucede… -repitío Sango

-Solo voy porque no quiero perder mas tiempo - e InuYasha se marcho atrás de Kagome, cuando llego al pozo ella estaba a punto de saltar, pero el hombre mitad bestia la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él mismo quedando semi-abrazados haciendo que ambas mejillas tomaran un color rosado.

- Kagome no… no te vallas…

-¿Que sentido tiene que me quede? –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza…

Bueno, en ese momento InuYasha podría haberle dicho muchas cosas mejores que..

-Es que necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar los fragmentos, sabes que sin vos eso es imposible…

--u

-Ufff InuYasha!! ABAJO!! -esto hizo que él quede aplastado en el suelo- Te odio, juro que te odio!!

-Kagome –dijo comenzando a levantarse – porque haces esto..

-¿Qué porque hago esto?, Que descaro de tu parte preguntármelo!! –gritándole, como siempre suele hacerle y el se incorpora también..

-Tendrías que explicarme que es lo que te sucede, de esa forma te entendería mucho mejor no crees!!!

-Es que no soporto que veas a Kikyou!!! – "ups..." Kagome se sonrojó, no debió haber dicho eso…

-¿Que? ¿Estás celosa de Kikyou?... Pero… porque

-Ya está todo demasiado claro no lo crees InuYasha?, No puedo verte con otra mujer, me hace mal... se que prefieres estar con ella antes que conmigo y lo entiendo…

-No no es eso –corrigió rápidamente InuYasha – Kagome tu sabes la promesa que le hice

-InuYasha no podré convivir contigo sabiendo que no eres para mi –dijo saltando al pozo, el hombre mitad bestia la siguió sin pensarlo pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo cruzar a la época moderna, los días comenzaron a pasar y no hubo dia que él no intentara pasar por el pozo, pero al parecer habia algo que no permitía cruzar hacia la época de Kagome, y fue asi que paso un mes.

Y ahí se encontraba observando a Kikyou,

_**Kagome no está, eso lo sé  
Y no la encontraré en tu piel  
Es enfermizo sabes que no quisiera  
Besarte a ti pensando en ella**_

sabiendo que en ella no encontraría a la mujer que estaba buscando… a Kagome,

_**Unas horas jugaré a quererte,  
Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
Me perderás para siempre**_

pero si pudo en este último mes refugiarse en sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias

_**Si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
Sabrás que sólo Kagome es dueña de mi amor  
No encontraré en tu abrazo  
El sabor de los besos que  
Kagome me robó, me robó**_

y viendo en los ojos de ella una gran envidia a la mujer que él esperaba encontrar,

_**Y tú que sí estás, preguntas ¿Por que  
La amo a pesar de las heridas?  
Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
No consigo olvidar  
El peso de su cuerpo**_

ya que Kikyou siempre supo que en este momento no era ella la que le quitaba los suspiros a InuYasha, pero el también pensaba que era de la vida de Kagome en ese momento… ¿Lo seguía amando como decía que lo hacía?…

_**Kagome quizá ya me olvidó  
Y otro gozó su corazón  
Y yo sólo sé decir su nombre  
No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío**_


	2. CAPITULO DOS

**CAPITULO DOS**

Por su parte en la época actual, todo se encontraba en "orden". **_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal_**. Una felicidad fingida ya que por su parte Kagome no podía ser totalmente feliz sin el hombre que movía sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía extrañar a esa persona que tanto daño le había hecho? Ella sabia que InuYasha estaba con Kikyou, casi podía verlos juntos. Era obvio que ella no significaba lo mismo que el para ella, que la mujer de la cual ella reencarno era la persona que el hombre mitad bestia ama. Solo podía resignarse en pensar lo positivo que había ocurrido en ese mes lejos de él, gracias al joven Hojo ella habia vuelto a sonreír, aquel chico que nunca habia podido aceptar por el recuerdo de InuYasha…

_**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que, me va muy bien**_

En el colegio ella seguía igual de estudiosa que siempre, tratando de olvidar dia tras dia un poco más de aquel hombre que había hecho un mar de lágrimas su cuarto, había llenado de dolor su alma y había entristecido su vida. Quizás el joven Hojo borraría su recuerdo por fin y calmaría ese remolino de sentimientos que tenia en su cuerpo

_**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar  
Ahora ya, no hay mas dolor,  
Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo...**_

Pero entonces llegaba la noche y todo lo que olvidaba volvía en sus sueños, recordando, haciéndola sufrir, atormentándola, imaginándose a InuYasha con Kikyou haciendo que despertara, llorando y a los gritos.

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas**_

Fue así, que su amor se transformo en odio, orgullo, rencor, haciendo que esa figura que tanto amó se trasformara en la persona que mas detestaba, ocultando por completo ese recuerdo feliz que los unía a ambos.


	3. CAPITULO TRES

**CAPITULO TRES**

-InuYasha… ¿Por qué me observas? –dijo Kikyou volteándose hacia donde se encontraba el hombre mitad bestia.

- O.Ou no sabía que me estabas viendo –dijo al mismo tiempo que se bajaba del árbol acercándose a ella

-Puedo sentir tu presencia –dijo ella acercándose también a él – no necesito verte –lo miró a los ojos y notó cierta tristeza - ¿Por qué me estabas observando?

-Que acaso no puedo ¬¬

-No, no es eso, pero estabas ocultándote, si quieres verme puedes hacerlo cuando tu quieras, lo sabes muy bien –dijo acariciándole la cara

-Si, lo se

-Entonces ¿Porque me observabas como si no quisieras que yo te vea?

-No te estaba observando, solo quería estar solo…

-¿Estabas pensando en ella verdad?

-¿En Kagome? BAH! Estas loca si crees eso… como YO voy a estar pensando en esa niña… bah Kikyou que cosas dices –dijo mientras giraba dándole la espalda a Kikyou

-Si, estabas pensando en ella, no tuve ni que nombrártela, vos solo te diste por aludido...

-Kikyou deja de decir estupideces!!

-Jajaja, si estupideces, es obvio que estas enamorado de ella… ya no me quieres más, no es tu misma mirada, ya no me mirás como hace 50 años atrás lo hacías… puedo darme cuenta –dijo en tono de reproche

-Claro que no, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, la promesa te la hice a ti y tengo que cumplirla…

-Es justamente eso lo que te une a mí, sino ya estarías con ella, lo sé

-…

-InuYasha, lo que tenés que hacer es ir por ella…

-Pero Kikyou! Si fuiste tu la que me dijiste que devía respetar mi promesa –el comenzó a señalarla con el dedo indice mientras hablaba - fuiste tu la que selló el pozo, fuiste tu la que me dijo que la olvide, fuiste tu la que me consoló, fuiste tu la que me dijo que nuestro destino era estar juntos…

-Yo no sellé el pozo!

-Está claro que sí, no querías que volviera por Kagome, pero debes estar contenta, Ja!, ella esta a muchos años de distancia…

-InuYasha yo no sellé el pozo, tenés que creerme…

-Me cuesta mucho hacerlo ya que tu eres la única que puede sellarlo –se sentó en el suelo- lo que tengo que hace es esperar a que ella regrese, es lo único que puedo hacer…

-Que ingenuo eres… ella es mi reencarnación, ella misma fue la que selló el pozo

-Imposible! Ella no sabe usar ese tipo de magia

-No, pero tanto era el dolor que tenía que fue más que suficiente para sellarlo

-¿Tu crees?

-No es lo que creo, es lo que sucedió, estoy segura…

-Siendo así, ella no volverá, no me perdonara…

-InuYasha todo lo que hice por vos fue un acto muy egoísta, espero que algún dia me perdones –dijo arrodillándose, quedando a la misma altura que él – pero si de algo sirve, romperé con la promesa que me hiciste, no quiero someterte a algo que te ves obligado a cumplir, en el momento que la hiciste fue porque realmente lo sentías…

-Pero Kikyou… yo… yo te maté, no puedo vivir con ese cargo de conciencia, hice que tu vida se transformara en un infierno…

-InuYasha yo puedo quitarle el sello al pozo…

-…

-Pero mi vida ya no tendría sentido…

-Kikyou no me iré

-Bestia!! Mi vida tampoco tiene sentido ahora que tu ya no me amas!!! Entiende esoo!!

El hombre mitad bestia se sorprendió, ella nunca lo habia llamado asi…

-Kikyou…

-El hechizo es temporal, de manera que no volverás a nuestra época…

-…

-Claro que si ella le quita el sello, si

-No puedo irme asi Kikyou…

Kikyou comenzó a caminar e InuYasha la siguió, ella se dirigía al pozo, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablaba, una vez en el lugar ella se acercó al borde del pozo, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recitar unas palabras, el hombre mitad bestia supo que estaba comenzando a recitar el hechizo por lo que corrió a abrazarla…

-Kikyou, no lo hagas, no quiero que te suceda nada

-Se feliz InuYasha, valdrá la pena esperar a mi reencarnación por ti – terminó de decir eso y lo empujo tirandolo al pozo, claramente lo oyó gritar su nombre mientras caía, por unos momentos dudo en tirarse con él, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor, no podía vivir sabiendo que estaba lastimando gente, algo de ella no se lo permitía, sentía que de apoco volvía a ser la vieja Kikyou antes de que los deseos de venganza comieran su alma…

Mientras InuYasha ya estaba del otro lado del pozo, pudo reconocer que esa era la época de Kagome por su olor, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, mal o bien estaba feliz de volver a sentirlo, pero nunca podría olvidarse de ese ultimo acto de Kikyou, lamentaba no poder amarla como antes…

**_Tiempo, se necesita tiempo  
Para ganar nuevamente tu amor  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí..._**

Amor, solo amor   
Puede devolver tu amor algún día  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí...

Lucho, nena, lucho  
Para ganar nuevamente tu amor  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí...

Amor, solo amor  
Puede derrumbar las paredes alguna vez  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí  
Si nosotros fuéramos nuevamente de la manera en que empezamos  
Yo trataría de cambiar cosas que mataron nuestro amor  
Tu orgullo ha construido la pared tan fuerte que yo no puedo llegar  
¿Realmente no hay oportunidad de empezar una vez mas?  
Yo te amo

Intenta, nena, intenta  
Confiar nuevamente en mi amor  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí...  
Ama nuestro amor   
Simplemente no debería tirarse  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí

Si nosotros fuéramos nuevamente de la manera en que empezamos  
Yo trataría de cambiar cosas que mataron nuestro amor  
Tu orgullo ha construido la pared tan fuerte que yo no puedo llegar  
¿Realmente no hay oportunidad de empezar una vez mas?

Si nosotros fuéramos nuevamente de la manera en que empezamos  
Yo trataría de cambiar cosas que mataron nuestro amor  
Tu orgullo ha construido la pared tan fuerte que yo no puedo llegar  
Deberías darme una oportunidad, este no puede ser el fin

Aún te amo


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

En ese momento Kagome volvía del colegio, contenta ya que Hojo la habia invitado a un baile escolar que era al dia siguiente, no dudo en llamar por teléfono a su amiga Ayumi para contarle:

-Siii… ¿como lo ves? Me invitó al baile!!

-Por fin Kagome!! Era hora que le prestaras mas atención a Hojo! ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mañana ya estés de novia…

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta…

-Me disculpas un segundo, alguien esta tocando la puerta…

-Claro, no te tardes –Kagome dejo el teléfono y fue a abrir

-INUYASHA!

-Hola Kagome

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo acá?

-Quería verte… que no es obvio --

-Pues estoy ocupada rehaciendo mi vida –dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara y volviendo al teléfono, pero InuYasha se puso en la ventana de forma que ella no lo veía pero podía escuchar lo que hablaba…

-Ya volví Ayumi…

-¿Quien era Kagome?

-UN ESTUPIDO VENDEDOR!!!

"Con que yo era un estúpido vendedor, niña orgullosa ¬¬" pensaba el hombre mitad bestia

-Pues pareces muy enojada para que solo sea eso…

-CREEME QUE LO ERA!! – dándose cuenta que su amiga comenzaba a sospechar que el vendedor era otra persona decidió cambiar de tema - ¿de que hablábamos? u

-Ah, si… del baile

-Ah… Bueno el joven Hojo me invitó y creo que lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue aceptarlo...

"¿Joven Hojo? ¿Que acaso hay alguien mas en su vida? Kagome era una chica muy atractiva aunque el odiaba admitirlo era obvio que alguien se le iba a acercar ¬¬, pero… ¿A dónde la habrá invitado?, maldito cretino!! Lo voy a matar!!" InuYasha ardía en celos…

-… y tu ¿con quien irás al baile Ayumi?

"Ahhh… con que es un baile, que demonios es un baile" mas tarde InuYasha recordó que Kagome le habia mencionado que un baile era donde chicos y chicas danzaban con distintas melodías y de diversas formas y en esos "rituales" la gente se conocía mas y hasta se enamoraban… "eso es lo que planea ese tal Hojo, la quiere enamorar en el baile, maldito!!"

-Buenoo… ya encantarás pareja, recuerda que el baile es mañana por la noche y todavía hay tiempo!

"con que es mañana por la noche… uhmmm"

-Claro, en seguida voy para allá, nos vemos, chau!

Ayumi la había invitado a su casa, pero Kagome no podía olvidarse de InuYasha, ¿como había llegado hasta su época?, se suponía que había sellado el pozo… ¿Por qué habia vuelto? "¿me ama?, no basta Kagome no pienses eso, sabes muy bien que el ama a Kikyou" no podía volverse a ilusionar, no se lo permitía, así que salio de la casa tratando de mirar lo menos posible a sus alrededores, no quería encontrarse con la figura de InuYasha por ahí.

Mientras tanto el hombre bestia aprovecho la ausencia de Kagome en la casa y sacó la gorra que siempre usaba en la epoca "actual" y sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguió.

Varias veces tuvo que esconderse en algunos árboles ya que parecía que la niña se daba cuenta que alguien la seguía, pero una vez en esa gran casa InuYasha se escondió, esta vez no podía escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, pero se reían mucho, luego de unas horas Kagome se marchó de ahí, el hombre mitad bestia estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero alguien lo descubrió.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me estas hablando a mi --u

-Estabas siguiendo a mi amiga no es verdad, acaso te interesa

-Kagome, interesarme, feh! – no podía dejar atrás su orgullo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿QUUIEN ERES? –dijo Ayumi con mas intensidad

-Bah! Soy InuYasha

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Kagome? Ella esta de novia sabias ¬¬

-¿Ehh? –"glup" ese tal Hojo era el novio, ya lo había olvidado – Cla…claro, soy un amigo que olvido rápidamente u.u

-Ahh, en ese caso, te importaría acompañarme al baile mañana a nuestro colegio, ahí verías a Kagome )

-¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? – Quizás esa sería su posibilidad de "reconquistarla", o quizás esa sería la última vez que la vería – Esta bien…

-Buenísimo, ¿A que hora pasas por mi?

-¿Ehhh? ¿Pasar por ti?

-Si, supongo que sabes que el hombre tiene que pasar a buscar a la mujer ¬¬

-Uhmm no… ¬¬u

-¡¿Qué acaso eres de otro mundo?!

-Algo así

-Bueno pasame a buscar a las 10 de la noche, y supongo que irás bien vestido!!

-¿Bien vestido? A que te refieres, no usaré un vestido!!

-InuYasha!!! de que país eres?!! Quise decir que no llevarás esa ropa, es decir, irás presentable…

-Explícate mejor!!

-Ves ese señor… o aquel, cualquiera de los dos esta presentable – Un joven que señalo estaba vestido con jeans y camisa, el otro era un señor vestido de traje…

-Ahh... y donde lo consigo

-Esta bien, pasate mañana por mi casa, pero InuYasha creeme que si planeas conquistar de esa forma a Kagome… no lo lograrás… -dijo dejando paralizado a InuYasha, mientras Ayumi entraba en la casa.

Como esa niña sabía que le gustaba Kagome, ¿Como se enteró?... ¿Era tan visible realmente?, bueno pero al otro día tendría que ir a la casa de esa joven, lo cual no le causaba mucha gracia, pero confiaba en Kagome y en sus amistades. Así que se recostó en un árbol observando el paisaje de edificios y autos y se quedó dormido pensando en esa niña que le estaba haciendo hacer las cosas más ridículas de toda su vida.

**_Que falta poco_****_  
_****_para volver a vernos_****_  
_****_que no dejas de pensar en mi_****_  
_****_que las_****_  
_****_horas se te hacen tan eternas_****__**

**_que donde estás_****_  
_****_amanece más temprano_****_  
_****_pero sin mi nunca sale el sol_****_  
_****_que por las noches tu sueñas con hacerme el amor_****__**

**_pero a pesar de lo que digas_****_  
_****_y tu promesa de serme fiel_****_  
_****_no me es fácil vivir_****_  
_****_sintiéndome así..._****__**

**_por que muero de celos_****_  
_****_que alguien de ti vaya_****_  
_****_a enamorarse_****_  
_****_y te haga olvidarme_****_  
_****_sabiendo que tu amor ya tiene dueño_**

**_y hoy muero de celos_****_  
_****_que ese alguien llegue a deslumbrarte_****_  
_****_y que quieras dejarme_****_  
_****_y yo nunca más te vea regresar_**


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Al día siguiente Kagome no había podido dormir pensando en InuYasha, ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Con quien dormiría? ¿Estará bien?, un tsunami de preguntas inundaron la cabeza de la niña, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él ya formaba parte de su pasado y que haberlo ignorado había sido lo mejor, después de auto convencerse decidió levantarse para ir al colegio y hablar con Hojo ya que era el día del baile y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa. Podía ser un día decisivo en su "nueva" vida.

Mientras InuYasha se levantó esperando que la señorita Ayumi regrese del colegio para prepararse para el baile. Hasta que llegó…

-Por fin llegas niña ¬¬

-Hola ¿no?, ahora entiendo por que Kagome decía que eras tan mal educado ¬¬

-Kagome… ¿te habló de mi?

-Ehmm, si a veces solía hacerlo u – InuYasha notaba que ella estaba incómoda – bueno casi nunca jeje

-…

-Bueno supongo que habrás venido por el tema de la vestimenta – dijo rápidamente antes de que InuYasha abriera su bocota

-Ah si

-Adelante –dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa – Eres afortunado de haberte encontrado conmigo InuYasha, ya que mi hermano mayor es tu misma talla, estoy segura, y el no tendrá problema en prestarle la ropa a gente como tu

-¿Gente como yo?

- Si, carenciada o

-Oyeme niña, yo no necesito nada ¬¬ y mucho menos que me digan que soy cadenciado, nunca me faltó nada…

-Era solo un chiste, hey! No te lo tomes tan mal, mi hermano es muy bueno, no tendrá problema en prestártela, pero que orgulloso eres!¬¬

-Uhmm

-Voy a buscar varios tipos de ropa, asi eliges 

-Gracias

Ayumi, buscó y buscó ropa y trajo la que mas le gustaba, InuYasha la vio y no pudo evitar sentirse ridículo:

-oO

-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?

-Yo, yo no me pondré esos trapos!!

-Ey!! De que país sos!! Todo el mundo usa esta ropa! Que eres de India o algo así?

-oO Eh?

-Buen! Olvídalo ¬¬ solo elige la ropa quieres ¬¬

-Pero si no me gusta ninguna!!

-Uff ¡! Esta bien InuYasha, ven conmigo al cuarto de mi hermano, tienes suerte que este estudiando en otra casa ¬¬

Ayumi lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto del hermano donde el hombre-bestia eligió unos zapatos y un pantalón de vestir negros, con una camisa roja y un saco que una vez había usado el hermano de Ayumi disfrazado de pianista (esos típicos sacos pingüino)

-Tengo que admitir que no es un estilo muy frecuente O.O, pero si es lo que realmente te gusta esta bien, pero ni sueñes que vas a ir con esa gorra ¬¬

-Ehh? –Tenia que ir con ella, sino todos notarían que tiene orejas de perro y sería un desastre, fue cuando visualizó unas hebillas de color gris, igual que su pelo, quizás, con ellas, podría ocultarlas – Niña, me prestas esos ganchos

-Se llaman hebillas, y van para el pelo… ¿Para que las quieres?

-Es que el pelo… ehmm... se me viene a la cara u

-Que extraño eres, bueno, toma la ropa y ven a las 7:30, ves cuando la aguja chiquita esta en el 7 y la grande esté en el 6 deberás venir a buscarme vestido con esa ropa e iremos juntos al baile… ¿entendido?

-Claro, hasta entonces –Que suerte que Ayumi le había explicado el funcionamiento del reloj, porque no lo sabía, así que se despidió de ella muy agradecido y fue al árbol que se encontraba en la casa de Kagome, desde ahí podía visualizar a perfección un reloj, allí esperaría que se cumpla la hora y se cambiaría, también en el transcurso del tiempo observó a Kagome salir y entrar de la casa mil veces! Tanto, que el tiempo se le pasó volando y decidió cambiarse para ir a buscar a Ayumi, lo único que trajo inconvenientes fueron las hebillas ya que al principio le causaban mucho dolor, pero después pareció haberse acostumbrado...

-Hay voy InuYasha, no me tardo!!! –gritó del otro lado de la puerta

-Feh! Mujeres…

A los 10 min. Ayumi salio con un hermoso vestido rosa, suavemente maquillada y el pelo recogido, se veía muy bonita.

-Vamos?

-Ehhh… si…si claro

En el camino conversaron... algo:

-Niña, ¿Como sabes que estoy interesado en Kagome?

-Pues, no es muy difícil darse cuenta de esas cosa y más si la estabas siguiendo ¬¬

-No la estaba siguiendo, solo la vigilaba ¬¬, mi deber es protegerla

-Si, si, si claro, claro

-Feh!

-No cualquiera promete esas cosas, te tiene que interesar alguien de verdad para hacer esa clase de promesas…

-Bah!, a mi Kagome no me interesa

-Y porque vas a la fiesta ¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Cambiemos de tema…

_**Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacia **_

_**Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapo que había llegado el día que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía **_

_**Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente, me dedique a perderte**_

Porque no te llene de mí cuando aun había tiempo   
porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego, te deje para luego, este maldito tiempo


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

**CAPITULO SEIS**

En la fiesta ya estaban Hojo y Kagome, quien se encontraba risueña y estúpidamente ingenua de que InuYasha iba a estar presente ese día, en ese momento.

Entonces Ayumi e InuYasha llegaron, Kagome al ver a su amiga fue directo a saludarla ignorando quien se encontraba al lado de ella.

-AYUMIIII!!!

-Kagome!!

-Ehhhhhh

-oO

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, la música parecía haberse parado en ese momento, Kagome nunca peso encontrarlo ahí, estaba tan hermoso, tan al estilo de él, pero ¿Que hacía con Ayumi? ¿Estaba sintiendo celos?

Kagome se veía tan hermosa para los ojos de InuYasha, bueno aunque odiaba admitirlo, ella era hermosa, pero ese vestido azul hacia ver su silueta mas delicada de lo que era, el pelo suelto y el leve maquillaje, todo era perfecto, estaba hermosa… pero… "¿Quién ese tipo que la acompaña?, debe ser ese tal Hojo, madito sea!" pensó en hombre-bestia

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí InuYasha!? No te bastó hacerme sufrir en todo lo que va del mes, por favor!!

-Kagome, parece que esta es la única forma que tengo para poder comunicarme contigo…

-Mira InuYasha, no estoy interesada en hablar contigo, si me disculpan –dijo Kagome mirando a los dos, Ayumi y a él – me voy a bailar con mi querido Hojo.

-Feh! Nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo, verdad Ayumi ¬¬

-Pues… no –"¬¬" – ehh si, si nos vemos Kagome

En unos sillones InuYasha se sentó junto a Ayumi, estaba molesto, realmente molesto, odiaba que Kagome pudiera sacarlo de sus casillas tan fácilmente, pero no podía dejar de observarla, bailando al lado de ese idiota, al mismo tiempo Ayumi le hablaba pero a el no le importaba lo que ella le decía, solo veía a Kagome mover el cuerpo, parcía que lo disfrutaba. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ella lo estaba mirando, como que lo provocaba, eso hacía ponerlo más histérico:

-InuYasha!!! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!

-¿Qué!?

-Uff!! Hace una hora te estoy preguntando si vamos a bailar

-Si, claro, claro

-Bien

Ayumi lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la pista a dos personas de Kagome, InuYasha no sabía que hacer, el cayó en que le había aceptado bailar y tenía que hacerlo, pero el no sabia :S, así que intentó moverse, era bastante torpe, pero por lo menos lo intentó. Hasta que después de tres temas el DJ comenzó a animar la fiesta:

_-Bien gente!! ¿Cómo la están pasando esta nocheeeee?, cada uno habrá traído su pareja, pero que les parece si hacemos un pequeño cambo con la pareja de al lado, si señores, noche swinger!!!_

La gente comenzó a irse y ¿Quién pudo haber quedado al lado de InuYasha? SI, Kagome

-Yo no quiero bailar contigo

-Yo menos – dijo Kagome – Me voy!!

-_Por favor gente, no se retiren de la pista, de lo contrario serán iluminados por la luz mayor, y creanme no es muy bueno jajaja_

-Muy bien, parece que estoy obligada a bailar contigo

_**Ya tu mirada con la mia están deshaciéndose  
tu piel rozando con mi piel y sofocándose  
y en la noche me imagino devorándote  
atrapándote, provocándote**_

No podía evitarlo, se veía tan linda bailándole…

_**Baila morena, baila morena  
perreo pa' los nenes, perreo pa' las nenas**_

Lentamente ella lo estaba volviendo a hipnotizar y nuevamente el no era capaz de evitarlo, así que la tomo de la mano y la llevó a un salón donde había gente "succionando sus bocas" (según InuYasha), Kagome ponía una simple resistencia, para cuando InuYasha frenó ella solo preguntó "¿Qué pretendes?" y el la beso, asi como todos los demás lo hacían, asi como él nunca lo hizo, sintiendo cosas que con Kikyou nunca sintió, ese deseo permanente de tenerla y nunca lograrlo, pero para desgracia del joven hombre-bestia, ella le respondió con un cachetazo:

-QUE TE CRESS!! QUE PUEDES VENIR Y MANEJAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS ASI COMO SI NADA? QUE PUEDES BESARME CUANDO QUIERES? QUE ME TENÉS SIEMPRE?, NO INUYASHA!! ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!!

-Pero Kagome yo…

-NO INUYASHA!! LLORÉ DEMASIADO POR TI, SUFRÍ DEMASIADO, NO VOLVERÁS A JUGAR CONMIGO –dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse pero la mano del joven la detuvo

-KAGOME ESCUCHAME! Yo también sufrí lejos de ti

-Si, claro, con Kikyou, besándose, abrazándose, haciendo… quien sabe que cosas, si InuYasha, de verdad has sufrido mucho!! –dijo en tono irónico, ante esta pelea las demás parejas de enamorados comenzaron a irse…

-No me estás escuchando, ella me engañó, me hizo pensar que yo debía cumplir mi promesa, que no podía hacerle eso, por el recuerdo de nosotros, ESCUCHAS BIEN!? POR EL RECUERDO!!, no podía negarme, no si le había hecho una promesa… -Kagome comenzó a llorar, como una niña, como lo había hecho en ese último mes –Escúchame, yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero creeme, fue inevitable, yo no soy feliz al lado de otra mujer que no seas tu Kagome tenés que creerme… por favor, no llores, odio ver a las mujeres llorar, en especial a vos…

-InuYasha, no puedo perdonarte todo lo que sufrí… todo lo que intenté olvidarme de ti

-No puedo verte con ese tal Hojo, Kagome, me pongo demasiado celoso…

-Vos, vos, vos, siempre estas vos primero, TU promesa, TU Kikyou, TUS celos, siempre hay alguien antes que yo…

-Pero si me dices que con él eres mas feliz que conmigo, creeme que desapareceré de tu vida…

-InuYasha…

-…

-…

-Tu silencio lo dice todo…

-No InuYasha, no dice nada…

-Kagome yo te amo, nunca sentí esto, nunca cambié tanto por una mujer, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, dímelo, que lo voy a hacer…

-No puedo creerte si estas bajo juramento con Kikyou

-Ella deshizo mi juramento, ella deshizo tu hechizo en el pozo para que pudiera pasar, pero solo es temporal, por unas horas; ella también sacrifico su vida en ese último hechizo

-¿Qué?

-Ella sacrificó su vida por mi felicidad u.u

-… yo no se… no se que decir…

-Kagome te amo – el comenzó a acorralarla contra la pared, apoyó sus manos en la misma y se acercó a ella, volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez ella parecía responder mejor a su beso, hasta que ella decidió frenarlo y entre los labios de ambos dijo "valió la pena esperar a mi reencarnación por ti" luego colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, ambos lo hacían como si el mundo fuese a estallar en ese momento, como si supieran que nunca mas se volvería a repetir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se abrazaron, todo parecía un sueño, del que no se querían despertar…

_**Amor de mi vida - tu me hieres  
Haz roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas  
Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?  
Tráelo, tráelo  
No te lo lleves de mi, porque tu no sabes, lo que significa para mi**_

_**Amor de mi vida no me dejes  
Haz robado mi amor, ahora me abandonas  
Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?  
Tráelo, tráelo  
No te lo lleves de mi, porque tu no sabes - lo que significa para mi**_

_**Tu no recordarás  
Cuando esto haya pasado  
Y todo estará en su camino -  
Cuando yo llegue a viejo  
Yo estaré allí a tu lado para recordarte cuanto aún te amo - aún te amo**_

_**Vuelve, vuelve de prisa  
No te lo lleves de mi  
Porque tu no sabes lo que significa para mi  
Amor de mi vida  
Amor de mi vida...**_


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

**CAPITULO SIETE**

InuYasha y Kagome fueron a sentarse donde antiguamente él estaba sentado con Ayumi, quien parecía muy feliz de verlos juntos de vuelta…

-Ammm… hay algo que no entiendo InuYasha, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste que desaparecieran… ya sabes… tus orejas?

-Ayumi me prestó unos ganchos del pelo, la verdad es que duelen, pero ya me acostumbre

-Quieres decir que… ella vio tus orejas oO

-No, no, yo se lo pedí prestado, pero no sabe que las use para eso…

-¿Y la ropa? ¿Dónde la conseguiste!?

-También me la prestó la niña

-Hayyy!! Que alegría verlos juntos!!

-Ayumi!! u

-Debo agradecerte la ropa, pero tengo que devolvértela hoy a la noche, ya que volveré al lugar donde pertenezco mañana a primera hora

-No hay problema Inu – "te llamó Inu ¬¬u" dijo Kagome en voz baja –Dásela a Kagome en todo caso, ella se encargará de devolvérmela ¿verdad?

-Escuché bien o dijiste "volveré"

-Bueno yo pertenezco a ESE lugar, en realidad volveremos… verdad…

-Si, claro, pero… que…

-Lo siento chicos volveré a bailar con Hojo, si no te molesta Kagome…

-¬¬

-No, claro, en lo absoluto u

Ayumi se retiro, pero algo parecía molestarle a Kagome

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No me preguntaste si quería volver…

-¿Qué acaso no quieres volver con los demás?

-No, no es exactamente eso, solo que tengo miedo de que vuelva Kikyou

-No volverá, creeme

-…

-Además prometiste estar siempre conmigo, lo recuerdas o quieres que te haga memoria –dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso

-Ahora lo recuerdo jajaja, ¿vamos a bailar? Tengo ganas

-Anda vos…

-InuYasha!!

-No quiero ir a bailar

-Sos un cobarde…

-No me gusta bailar

-Sabés que hay gente que baila mejor que vos…

-En lo absoluto, yo no bailo bien, ni siquiera sé bailar!

-Te enseño

-No, Gracias

-No seas irónico ¬¬

-No lo soy

-Uff, sos un pesado, voy sola… no te soporto!!!

-Yo tampoco a ti niña tonta!!!

La noche pasaba con ataques de celos de InuYasha, ya que como bien lo sabemos Kagome es una mujer muy linda y todos querían bailar con ella, así que el pobre de InuYasha "aprendió" a bailar. Al otro día el joven mitad bestia volvió a su vestimenta normal preparándose para volver a su época.

-Mis orejitas!!, me duelen!! –Dijo casi llorando

-Dios!! InuYasha están moradas!! –dijo levantando la mano como para tocarlas, pero InuYasha velozmente la tomo antes de que llegue a destino

-NI SE TE OCURRA!!!, están muy sensibles…

-Lo siento, lamento que te duelan tanto, siento que es mi culpa :S

-Nada de lo que me sucede es culpa tuya, yo soy el que comete mis errores, pero para mi no fue un error haberlo hecho, si es para remendar mis errores contigo…

-InuYasha…

Después de que InuYasha se sienta mejor, de que Kagome halla hecho el bolso y despedido a su familia, procurando que el abuelo no invente enfermedades muy peligrosas, y después de que le dejó la ropa que había usado InuYasha a Ayumi, se encaminaron hacia el pozo que ya no estaba mas cerrado.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Pues lo vamos a cruzar, que mas!

-No, quiero decir, le vamos a decir a Sango, Miroku y a Shippo… lo… nuestro…

-¿Tu quieres?

-Pues la verdad, no creo que tenga nada de malo, pero me gustarían que las cosas sigan como están, y llegado el caso, decírselos…

-Yo creo que solos se van a dar cuenta, los conozco, son muy intuitivos…

-Bueno, que asi sea

-Esta bien, pero… podemos contarle a Kouga! Ese estúpido lobo sarnoso, ja ya no podrá tocarte…

-No es por nada InuYasha, pero…- dijo comenzando a ponerse roja – yo le había dicho que tu y yo éramos pareja… es decir novios, sin embargo, no pareció importarle

- Oo, éramos pareja y no lo sabía!! Bueno, pues ahora, tendrá que importarle, sino lo mataré, lo juro…

-Bah! Bah! InuYasha mejor volvamos quieres…

Ambos cruzaron el pozo, tomados de la mano, su amor era verdadero, ambos sentían un amor que llevado al extremo, darían la vida el uno por el otro sin importarles lo que pasaría con sus cuerpos, ambos tenían la misión de encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, pero juntos lo lograrían y ahora mas que nunca, nadie los va a separar

_**El mundo he de cambiar**_

_**A través del viento lo haré, no habrá miedo en mí**_

_**Mantendré el valor, y una sonrisa pudiera darte**_

_**Cambiará**_

_**para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal**_

_**Lo hare con decisión, un mundo lleno de esplendor **_

_**Es mi ilusión**_

_**Te he visto el cielo observar, sin poder dejar de investigar,**_

_**tal vez hay algo que ocultarás**_

_**debajo del exterior.**_

_**Con temor iba mi corazón, sin poder el futuro esperar**_

_**Sin pensar ningun aliento me podría animar**_

_**Pero un día te conocí y encontré motivo para vivir**_

_**Con tu ternura e ingenuidad conocí la verdad**_

_**Brotando en mí un anhelo**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar**_

_**quiero ver que podrá llegar un nuevo amanecer**_

_**pues a tu lado sé que mi futuro no es oscuro**_

_**Cambiaré**_

_**Pues hoy sé que lo lograré, junto a mí vas a estar**_

_**Abre tus alas, ven, un mundo donde reine el bien**_

_**Hay que lograr.**_

_**Seguimos andando en este mundo, buscando cumplir nuestra misión**_

_**Es así que nos inunde el deseo de vencer.**_

_**Siempre es la misma preocupación de no poder el sueño alcanzarlo**_

_**pero no hay nada que pueda impedir que este junto a tí**_

_**cuidándote con celo.**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar**_

_**Con tener tu mirada en mí será como un resplandor**_

_**y no me soltarás, te detendrás fuerte de mi mano**_

_**Cambiará**_

_**No te querrás alejar de mí, no habrá separación**_

_**Un largo camino, todo en la imaginación**_

_**Puede pasar.**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar**_

_**A través del viento lo haré, no habrá miedo en mí**_

_**Mantendré el valor, y una sonrisa pudiera darte**_

_**Cambiará**_

_**para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal**_

_**Lo hare con decisión, un mundo lleno de esplendor **_

**_Es mi ilusión_**


End file.
